Astitch
'''Windows '''was a Canadian-American alternative metal band formed in 1999, lasting until 2008 with their latest release coming out in 2003. The band primarily toured with Slayer, Nothingface and American Head Charge. History Riffin was formerly involved with a similarly titled metal band called Wind'os, established in Fredericton, New Brunswick. She started out as a mixer before getting upped to frontman following the departure of their prior one. They have two demos, two EPs and a full album to their credit, the latter three getting released through Shoreline Records after they picked the band up. The band broke up after Shoreline dropped them due to their loss of interest in the band's genre. Riffin moved to Powell, Wyoming to take part in a stress-relief seminar, electing to go their due to its low population and generally neutral visage giving her very little to worry about. During a lecture, Riffin learned of the cathartic capabilities of metal music and decided to revive her band, albeit with a new direction. Riffin took up residence in a farmhouse owned by future guitarist Laura Powers and began recruiting new members. They recorded their first EP, which got the attention of York Records. Their issue of the EP, as well as some future promotion helped to get the band's name out. The band were picked up by London-Sire in 2000, reissuing their debut album and recording a second one afterwards. They were soon moved to Elektra after London-Sire dissolved and had no interest in moving them to either separate label. Their next release undersold, due to a lack of promotion, the nu metal genre slowly phasing out and the band's personal views alienating fans and other bands, effectively ending their deal with Elektra. The band spend their remaining years touring, as well as hunting for label deals, but has no success on the latter. In 2008, the band posted a blog on their MySpace page, revealing that they have broken up due to a loss of interest. The band still received recognition in Wyoming territories and are best known for being one of the first metal bands from the state to receive mainstream notoriety. Style Genres the band were classified under included industrial metal, hard rock, alternative metal, heavy metal and nu metal. Riffin cites White Zombie and Alice in Chains as her prime influences. The band were best known for their morbid nature, reflected through their stage performances, music videos and songs. Their songs focused on making counter-points to popular opinions, anti-communism, conspiracy theories, media manipulation and self-esteem. They often went after political bands who attempt to get people to follow a certain belief, though they tried to not make it into a personal beef against the members. Members Trina Riffin: lead vocals/rapping Wendy Corduroy: lead vocals Laura Powers: lead guitar Shauna Chalmers: rhythm guitar Melissa Mipson: bass guitar Bonnie Rockwaller: drums Tambry Ortiz: keyboard Brittney Wong: sampling, electronics Releases EPs * Exile (1999) Albums * Limited Time Offer (2000) * stars (2001) * Synergy (2003)